Blue Wind
by fall in silence
Summary: Spring and summer, every other day. Blue wind gets so sad," After finding a young Bella Swan in the woods, her parents dead by another vampire. The Cullen's have to decide if they should adopt the young girl, risking her life and theirs.
1. Blue Wind Get's So Sad

_I'm aware it's been done trillions of times, but I'm sorry it just begged me to write it. And since no one's reviewed the Guilty Ones, I figured I'd start a new story._

"I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." - Edward Cullen, _Twilight._

* * *

001.

"Mama?" Bella Swan yelled into the forest, frantically searching for her mother and running as fast as her seven-year-old feet could go. The day started off normal enough, her mother, Renee had decided it was time to take Bella on her first camping trip. Renee being the type of mother who tried anything and everything, thought that this would be good for her daughter. Little did she know that today was the worst day to choose camping.

The rainy town of Forks had always been an odd place to live, since strange things had always occurred. Renee and Charlie Swan shook it off; blamed it to Forks just being a small town. _"Aren't small towns always a bit peculiar?"_ Renee had said on several occasions, after Charlie, who was the chief of police, came home from work reporting strange cases that would pop up around Forks and La Push, the bordering reservation.

"Run, Bella!" Renee Swan's raspy voice hollered from behind a tree, followed by a blood-curdling scream. Bella, of course, being the child she was didn't listen. She followed her mother's screams and stepped over to the tree she was behind.

Bella watched with wide eyes as a tall, flaming red haired woman feasted on her mother's porcelain neck. It didn't register, in her young mind that she was in danger. She had, however, noticed the smell of blood in the air and gagged. Beginning to walk backwards, Bella started to stumble but then stopped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Bella, pl-_run_." Her mother rasped out again and soon stilled, stopped all struggling. The red haired woman dropped the body to the ground and it landed with a sickening thud. Slowly, the woman's startling red eyes turned to Bella and she smirked. "You can't out run me, child."

Bella stumbled backwards and fell back onto a tree trunk. Looking to her right, she saw her father lying lifelessly on the ground, a crescent shaped mark was on his neck. "Mama, don't leave me!" She screamed at her mother's body that, like her fathers, was lying lifelessly on the damp ground.

Bella tried to stand up again, but quickly fell back and cracked her head on the trunk. The woman laughed darkly. "Silly, fragile humans. If you wouldn't struggle so much—this would be a lot easier."

"Back off!" Someone shouted and crouched next to Bella, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Carlisle, I think she has a concussion." The voice said calmly and placed a cold hand on Bella's forehead. Although the hand was cold, Bella felt a sudden warmness sweep through her entire body and she soon began to relax.

"Jasper, I smell blood." A girls voice said from somewhere nearby. "Maybe you should go help Rosalie, I'm sure Victoria's being quite the struggle." The girl giggled as if she was telling some kind of inside joke, and the sound was musical in Bella's ears.

Bella groaned as a stinging sensation went through her left leg as she tried to sit up. She had to blink several times in order to see anything, her vision was still blurry from hitting her head so hard. She looked to her right and saw a girl with short dark hair sitting next to her, with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm Alice," The girl chirped as she placed her cold hand, much like the one someone placed on her earlier, on Bella's tiny shoulder. "Do you remember your name?"

Bella stared wide-eyed at this Alice character, and let her brown eyes take in her surroundings. She gasped when she saw her mother's body still lying nearby, and felt tears stinging her eyes.

When the tears started to fall down her face, Alice reached over and wiped them away with her arctic hand. Under her breath she muttered, "I forgot how over exuberant humans were." Then, remembering why the little girl was crying, she shook her head. Ashamed of herself, really, for thinking that after what the child had been through today. "But of course, after all she's been through…" She said so softly, no human ears could hear.

"What's your name, sweetie?" A woman materialized beside Alice, with caramel colored hair. She reminded Bella of her mother, for reasons unknown. There was just a certain amount of warmth that radiated off of her when she eyed Bella sympathetically.

"Bella," Bella said quietly, rubbing her head and then groaning. "Swan."

"Let me take a look at her, Esme, Alice." The next voice was a man's, who crouched down beside Bella and placed a cool hand to the back of her head. "Could someone get me some gauze to cover up this gash? It looks pretty nasty, and I don't want it to get infected."

"Here you go, Carlisle." Alice said, handing him what he asked for and sitting back by Bella. "Do you have any family we could call, Bella? We've reported this…_situation_ to the police. They'll be here soon—and they'll probably call someone to come stay with you."

Bella shook her head. "Nana went to stay with God."

Carlisle and Esme shared a look, before Esme pushed a piece of Bella's hair out of her dark eyes. A bronze haired boy soon stepped into the clearing and said, "Victoria's gone." Very quickly, not slow enough for Bella to hear.

"Is that where mama and dad went? To see God?" Bella asked, letting her brown eyes fill once again with tears. "I told mama not to leave me! Why didn't she listen to me? I need my mama—"

Esme gently grabbed the little girl and cradled her to her cold chest. "Sssh, now, Bella. Everything will be fine—don't worry."

"Where are the others?" Carlisle asked, looking towards the right side of the forest. "Edward?" he asked again, trying to get the bronze haired boys attention.

"They're going to stay low, go back to the house. The scent is to strong," Edward eyed Bella carefully before holding his breath.

"And for you?" Esme asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It's strong," Edward proclaimed and cleared his throat. "But it's tolerable."

Esme eyed the boy carefully and Edward rolled his eyes. "Mother, seriously. I can handle it."

"If you're sure," Esme said clearing her throat and then looking down at the little girl. She turned her eyes toward her husband and asked, "Do you know what's going to happen to her?"

Carlisle could already her the love in Esme's voice for the young child in her arms, and was worried about how this would affect her once they found someone to take the girl into custody. "I'm assuming they would find a…temporary residence for her, until they find a permanent home."

Esme then looked to the girl who was now asleep. "Do you think—"?

"Absolutely not," Edward snapped, practically growling at his mother. His amber eyes flashed briefly before he took a deep breath. "that is out of the question, we can't risk some child's life just because you've fallen in love with her as if she were a puppy and you were a child."

"Edward!" Alice gasped, walking over to him and pushing him roughly back into a tree. "There is no need to be that…_rude_ with Esme. She has the right to ask, and I'm certain if the girl lived with us, yes there would be struggles…but, she would be fine. Now calm yourself down, dear brother of mine."

"Alice, she's human. We're _monsters_—plain and simple, we can't bring her into that kind of a life. That just spells all kinds of disaster." Edward argued, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"Look how happy she makes Esme, Edward. And think about how happy Rosalie would be to have a child around—you know how much it has killed her to have this kind of a life. I'm certain everyone can learn to deal with having her around—really, I am. And just look at how terrible of an ordeal she's been through today and how relaxed and comfortable she is in Esme's arms.

"If it's something Esme truly wants to do, which I know she does by the way, then you shouldn't be so moody with her. I know, God forbid Edward Cullen not be moody—but, please. Just try," Alice said, crossing her arms and looking up at Edward, who was much taller than her.

"Stupid pixie," Edward said under his breath, causing Alice to hiss at him.

"We don't even know if she does have some kind of a guardian to take care of her," Carlisle said calmly, placing a hand on Edwards shoulder. "I know she said that she didn't, but there could be a relative out there she doesn't know about. She is young, after all."

The sound of an ambulance came from the highway that was beyond some of the trees. "Give me Bella and I'll walk to the ambulance. We'll meet at the hospital soon enough and then we'll discuss the possible adoption later." Carlisle said calmly as he reached toward Esme and effortlessly lifted the girl, heading towards the area the ambulance was going to be parked at.


	2. The Hospital

I wasn't really sure how to write this part, because I've never adopted or been adopted. So, yeah. Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews! Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Seriously, I'm on a roll with this story and I really want to be motivated to keep posting! Also, I don't have a beta so this isn't edited and will have errors in it probably.

* * *

"I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory." – Bella Swan, _Twilight_.

002.

"Mama?" Bella stirred in the hospital bed as she opened her eyes, thinking she had just had a nightmare. Her dark eyes took in the dreary hospital room and she gasped at the pain that surged through her body. Like a scary movie her dad used to watch, it all came back to her.

_Camping. Her mother laughing, her father snoring. Leaves crunching. A pale red haired woman—_

"Oh! You're awake!" The bronze haired boy from the forest interrupted her painful memories, his golden eyes burning into her dark ones. "I'll, ah, go get Carlisle."

The boy swiftly exited the room and a few seconds later came back with a pale man with blond hair. He looked so familiar, to Bella, but she was having a hard time remembering anything past her falling. He had the same golden eyes as the bronze haired boy, and flashed her a warm smile. "Ah, Isabella, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Bella replied softly, hearing the trembling in her voice. "Is…did my…are they?" She asked, not able to form a complete sentence.

After a brief moment of hesitation, "Your parents didn't make it," Carlisle replied with sad eyes as he checked the bump that was now forming on Bella's head. His voice held nothing but sympathy at the words he said, "I'm sorry."

Bella squeaked a bit and then began to tremble. The tears that were gathering in her eyes were beginning to fall and while she tried to hold them back, they spilled over anyways. The bronze haired boy sighed and went over to the hospital bed and said, "Sssh, Bella, it's okay. Everything will be fine,"

"N-N-No it w-w-won't." Bella cried into his shoulder and groaned at the coldness of it. "W-w-who are you?" She asked softly, not entirely meaning for him to answer. But with his strong hearing, he heard her anyways.

"My name is Edward, my family found you in the forest earlier." Edward said soothingly as he shot a nervous look to Carlisle.

"Why did that woman hurt my parents?" Bella cried louder at the mention of her mother. The image of a woman with bright red hair and matching red eyes caused her to shiver as if she were cold.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Bella, I think you are imagining things. There was no woman there."

Bella lifted her head from Edward's shoulder and crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Yes—there was! She…she bite my mama…she…I _know_ she was real. She-she had bright red hair, like a cherry flavored candy! And her eyes, her eyes were the same color!"

"You hit your head, Bella." Edward said softly with a slight edge to his velvety voice. He slowly got up from the hospital bed, as if Bella offended him in some way. But instead of glaring at her, he turned his glare to Carlisle. The two stared at each other for a few moments, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Bella," Carlisle said, walking over to Bella's bedside and sitting beside her. He made sure she was tucked in, so his cold body wouldn't send her into shock. "There will be a nice woman coming to see you later, to allow you the opportunity to find a new home."

"Can't I stay at my house?" Bella pouted, playing with the edge of her blanket and looking up at Carlisle with sad, innocent eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat again, nervously. "Well…no, sweetie, you can't. I'm sorry—truly I am, but…I'm afraid you are going to have to find a new home. There are some lovely people out there who will take you in and give you the life you deserve."

"Oh!" The woman with caramel colored haired walked into the room. Bella remembered her soothing her in the forest, funny how she could remember this woman but barely anything else from the day. "She's awake. How are you, Bella?" She asked, concerned as she walked over to the bed and placed her hand over Bella's.

"She's fine, Esme." Edward said sharply before shaking his head. "Well, as fine as anyone in her situation can be."

"Has anyone come to talk to her, yet?" Esme asked, running a hand through Bella's dark hair, receiving a content smile in return. When no one responded, she turned to Carlisle. "No one's come yet?"

"Sharon, a social worker from the," Carlisle started but didn't want to frighten Bella too much, the poor girl was already enduring so much sadness today. "She's supposed to drop by today."

"Do you think," Esme said softly, trailing off before looking at Edward who was glaring at her again. He seemed to soften a bit and soon sighed, lifting his hands in surrender. Esme smiled at him and said. "Do you think, maybe…we could get some information on…adopting, Isabella?"

"You want to adopt me?" Bella asked, widening her eyes and staring at Esme who nodded her head. She turned her gaze to Carlisle who smiled fondly at her, and then to Edward who looked uncertain but offered her a tight smile. "But…why?"

"I'm afraid you've got me wrapped around your tiny little thumb, already." Esme smiled as she tapped the girls hand lightly, receiving a confused look from Bella in return.

"Thank you," Bella whispered as she cuddled closer to Esme, suddenly the coldness of the woman's skin chilled Bella and she sighed. "You're really cold, you should really put on a jacket. Mama said always wear a jacket if you're cold, otherwise you'll get sick."

Bella smiled up at Esme as if she was proud of herself for remembering that, but then frowned at the memory of her mother. Esme laughed a little bit and replied, "Goodness, you are right, Bella! I should be wearing a jacket."

Edward chuckled and then rolled his eyes. "Alice, you can come in now. Your bouncing around outside is really getting on my nerves."

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped as she walked into the room, a tan teddy bear in hand. She stepped over to Bella's bedside and kissed her cheek, giving her the teddy bear. "Oh shush, Edward, you complain to much." Alice threw in Edward's direction with a roll of her eyes and a teasing smile.

"Thank you," Bella said softly, eyeing the bear with a strange look on her face.

"I'm glad you decided to agree with Esme, and allow her to adopt Bella." Alice whispered to Edward, who grimaced in response. "Either way, it was going to happen. I know it would have even if you would've put up a fight. She was meant to be with us, Edward."

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Edward responded after a few minutes, earning a glare from Esme and Carlisle, along with a slight shove from Alice. "But…this is for Esme's sake."

"Thank you, Edward." Esme said, nodding her head as she let Bella lay back onto the bed. Within a few minutes Bella was back asleep and Esme smiled fondly at the child. "Do you know when Sharon will arrive, Alice? And…will things go…fine?"

Alice seemed to stare off at nothing in particular, and within a few minutes she refocused on her family. She nodded, "Everything will go fine, and she'll be here within the hour. Isabella will wake up, and then she will be sent into our care as a foster child. I can't see anything beyond that right now, but, I have seen her as an older child—pre teen, possibly—and she seemed fine…so,"

"Alice, will you prepare a room for her?" Esme asked, standing up and walking over to Alice. "She'll need clothing and things to keep her entertained."

"And food," Edward said, chuckling. "Looks like you'll finally be able to use your kitchen, mother dearest."

"Stop with the sarcasm, Edward." Alice and Esme said at the same time before laughing together as if they had just told the funniest joke known to man kind.

"I'll send Emmett and Rose out for some groceries—food, toilet paper, shampoo and such. And, Jasper and I will go to the mall for clothing and toys." Alice said eagerly as she skipped to the door.

"I'll see you guys at home," the pixie-like girl added as she opened the door and quietly shut it.

"No—No, please…not mama….no…so much red…" Bella thrashed in her sleep, causing Esme to jump over to her side and whisper soothing words.

"Bella," Esme said softly, shaking her gently. "Bella, wake up you're having a bad dream."

Bella's eyes opened quickly and she squinted to take in her surroundings. Immediately her cheeks were a pale shade of pink and she cried. "Mama,"

"Oh, dear." Esme said, grabbing Bella and pulling her to her chest again. She rocked back and forth, whispering calming things to Bella in hopes to get her to calm down. "Honey, it's okay. Everything's fine—don't cry. You're safe,"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," A nasally voice came from the doorway and closed the door rather loudly as the person stepped in. "My name is Sharon Mallory, from Concord Child Protective Services." She pushed a piece of her dark red hair out of her face and knelt down by Bella's bed. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella," Bella responded, hugging herself tighter to Esme.

Esme chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, she was just having a nightmare. So, I think she'll be cranky for a few minutes."

"Of course," Sharon responded, narrowing her eyes at Esme. "And who, might I ask, are you?"

"My wife, Esme." Carlisle stated from behind Sharon and crossed his arms. "We spoke on the phone earlier—I'm Carlisle Cullen, as I've said this is my wife," He nodded towards Esme again and smiled lovingly. "And this is one of my sons, Edward."

Edward nodded and said, "I'll excuse myself, now." As he exited the hospital room, throwing one smirk in Carlisle's direction. The smirk said 'Ha-ha, you have to talk to a grade-a bitch for the next few hours'.

"I see," Sharon responded, nodding her head and sighing. "I went through young Isabella's files—"

"My name's Bella." Bella said again, staring down at the social worker and frowning.

Sharon cleared her throat. "I went through Bella's files—and it seems she doesn't have any living relatives. When I spoke with you earlier, Carlisle, you said you would take her in. I looked into your files, and you already have several adoptive children—5, to be exact. Not to mention you're a full-time doctor, do you really think it would be wise to take in Isabella?"

"Bella!" Bella shouted, sounding truly like her seven year old self.

"Especially since she seems to be a handful, I'm not sure, Dr. Cullen, if that would be a wise choice." Sharon continued as she eyed Bella as if she were a piece of gum on her shoe.

"I'm sorry—but, you've been in the room but five minutes and you're judging her behavior? I think she has the right to seem angry since she just lost both of her parents at such a young age," Esme said, glaring down Sharon, who's facial expression turned surprised and glanced down at the folder nervously.

"I think, it would be best if we moved Bella into a children's home for the time being—see where the chips fall, surely a nice family would come and adopt her within a year." Sharon said, while reading the folder in her lap. "What do you think, Isabella?"

"I want to stay with them," Bella responded, motioning with her tiny hands toward Carlisle and Esme who both beamed in response. "They're nice and they get my name right."

Sharon cleared her throat. "Well, then, I guess you will be put in foster care with the Cullen's," She said after a minute of hesitation. "Carlisle, if you could step outside with me and fill out some of these papers, I'll be on my way. According to these papers, Isabella will have access to a trust fund when she turns eighteen and she is able to go to her old house and pick up some belongings."

Carlisle nodded his head, "Of course."

"There will also be monthly exams of your house," Sharon smirked, as if she thought that after a month Bella would be taken away from them. "I, along with a therapist from Concord, will be doing a thorough exam of the house and check to see Isabella's needs are being met. After the first month, you will be able to adopt if we find the environment suitable and if it's what the entire family wants."

"Of course," Carlisle said again, smiling warmly at Sharon. "Shall we?" He said, signaling her to follow him out the door and to his office to sign the needed papers.

"It was nice to see you, Isabella." Sharon said with a tight smile as she waved at Bella, who was still glaring at her.

"You to, Sherry." Bella smirked as she leaned back in the bed and received a chuckle from Esme.


	3. New Home

I'd like to, first, apologize for taking so long to update. See, the laptop is where I was typing this story and I hadn't had access to it until today. I certainly didn't want to write out a whole new chapter. Anyways, here it is! I won't take so long to update anymore.

* * *

_"She's focused. She's got her eye on the prize, right? Because you always want the very most what you can never, ever have." _– Leah Clearwater; Breaking Dawn

* * *

"_This_ is your house?" Bella gasped into her teddy bear as Esme carried her up the walkway to the Cullen's house. The house was hands down the biggest house little Bella Swan had seen her entire life. It was classic looking—and in the middle of nowhere, yet not too far from the hospital. There were several types of flowers planted outside—surely they were fake, since the weather in Forks rarely let any kind of a plant live.

Esme laughed softly and shook her head. "This is _our_ house,"

Bella smiled shyly up at Esme and clutched herself tighter to the woman's cold body. As soon as they stepped into the house, Alice, who was practically bouncing around from excitement, greeted them. "Bella!" She squealed as she skipped over to Esme and Bella.

"Hi," Bella smiled as her cheeks flushed. There was a booming laugh from somewhere in the house and soon a bulky boy with curly, dark hair appeared with a ridiculously large grin on his face.

"Hi, Bella!" The boy said loudly, causing Bella to stare at him with her wide eyes. She shrank back into Esme's arms when he chuckled. Bella hadn't noticed that a tall blond girl came in behind him until she slapped the back of his head. "Emmett, stop it. You're scaring the poor girl!"

"Ow," Emmett responded, rubbing the back of his head and then smiling widely at the girl again. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella's cheeks flushed again as she buried her face in Esme's shoulder. "Oh, we've got a blusher!" Emmett chuckled, earning another slap to the back of his head from the blond. "Ow, Rosie! Stop that! Rosalie, that's going to leave a mark! Dang it!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stepped forward, timidly. "Hello, Bella." She said, offering a smile and then stepping back as if she were afraid to get to close to the little girl. Her smile seemed friendly enough, but her gaze was cool.

"Where's Jasper?" Esme asked, looking around the room for her other son. A tall blond came into the room with a cautious look on his face. He seemed not to be breathing and looked like he was in pain.

"Jasper," Alice smiled as she stepped over to the blond boy. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and made him step forward with her. Jasper smiled nervously and tried to step back a little bit. "It's alright, Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice encouraged Jasper, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello," Jasper said, nodding his head at Bella and then successfully moving backwards and away from the girl in Esme's arms. Alice sighed loudly and starred at Jasper, whispering something to him. Jasper silently frowned and looked down at his feet.

"I don't bite, you know." Bella said softly as she watched Jasper from the corner of her eye. "And, I don't have cooties." As soon as she said that she smiled widely, as if she was extremely proud of herself.

Emmett chuckled and said, "I like the human girl already."

"Are you an alien?" Bella gasped as she looked at Emmett, who immediately scrunched up his face at his slip. Edward, who had just stepped in the room, groaned and placed his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. He turned a sharp glance at Emmett before quickly turning to Alice and mumbling something Bella couldn't hear.

"I am, actually." Emmett said with a straight face and then smirked at Rosalie, who was starring at him as if he were an idiot. Rosalie quickly raised her hand in an effort to slap the back of his head again, but Emmett was quicker than her and grabbed her hand mid-air.

"You don't look like one," Bella responded as Esme sat her on the ground and she walked over to Emmett, studying his face cautiously. "Aren't they supposed to be green?"

"Probably," Emmett shrugged easily and laughed. "But, I guess I just wasn't meant to be green. I was a real outcast on Mars; no one would play with me. I was kind of like Rudolph, you know? I was never allowed in any _Alien_ games."

"I would've played with you!" Bella exclaimed, smiling at Emmett sweetly and handing him her teddy bear. "Here, you can have her. She'll keep you company."

Rosalie laughed and bent down to Bella's level. "That was nice of you, Bella. But you don't have to give this goof your teddy bear."

"Like hell she doesn't!" Emmett said, taking the bear and smirking at Rosalie.

"Emmett, watch the language!" Esme scolded him and laughed at Emmett's facial expression. It was clear having a young human girl around them would take a lot of getting used to for everyone.

"Oh, please. She's what, seven? Surely she's heard a curse word or two." Emmett chuckled.

"Whenever dad used to cuss, Mama would hit him with her broom." Bella stated, smiling sweetly again.

Rosalie laughed and smirked at Emmett. "That sounds like a great idea, how 'bout I do that every time you cuss in front of her."

"No, no—you…I'm good." Emmett stuttered almost immediately. And flashed an apologetic smile at Bella and Esme, for cursing around Bella.

"Come on, Bella! I just finished your room, it's perfect!" Alice changed the subject quickly, earning a grateful smile from Emmett. "Oh, I just know you're going to love it!"

"I'm sure you do," Edward chuckled and starred at Bella as if she were a piece of gum on his shoe. "But before you show her, maybe we should fix her something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Bella protested, scrunching up her nose and shaking her head. "I want to see my room."

Bella's stomach growled loudly, causing Emmett to laugh, "Sure you aren't, kid. How about Rosie and I try to fix something for you to eat, while Edward and Alice show you your room."

Bella looked down at her feet, as if she were deeply considering this. "I guess," she shrugged as she stepped over to Alice slowly. Alice smiled down to the little girl and took Bella's small warm hand into her cold one.

"Now, I wasn't sure what colors you'd like, Bella. So, I painted it in a pale blue and white." Alice chirped as the three began walking up the stairs. Bella couldn't help but tune the enthusiastic pixie out as she walked up the stairs slowly, watching her feet in an effort to keep from tripping.

Edward laughed softly, "I think you lost her, Alice."

Alice stopped on the top step and turned around sharply, narrowing her eyes at Edward and then smiling at Bella. "Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, sometimes when I get to talking I just don't stop."

"Understatement of the year," Edward chuckled as he reached out to grab Bella by her arm, as she was about to trip. Bella blushed and looked up at him with a timid smile. "Sorry," she squeaked as they reached the upstairs.

Alice led them to a room right down the first hallway and stopped at the door. "Rose and I weren't really sure what kind of things you liked…so, we got you some books, movies and dolls. Oh, and a few stuffed animals."

"I have stuff at home, you know," Bella responded softly as she shuffled back and forth nervously.

"Bella," Edward said softly, leaning down to her level and offering her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but, I don't think you'll have access to your old things for a while."

Bella's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. "But what about…what about my hamster! And my cat!"

"I'm sure we'll be able to get them," Alice flashed Edward a frantic look as she leaned down beside him. She reached over and placed a hand on Bella's tiny shoulder and mumbled something to fast for Bella to understand.

Soon, Bella felt a sudden rush of calmness go through her as she dried her dark eyes and sniffled. "You will?" Bella looked so hopeful, Alice decided one way or another they would get some of Bella's most important things from her old house. "We'll try," she reassured the sad girl in front of her and smiled softly.

"You ready to see your room, now?" Alice asked as she stood up again, leaving Edward crouching beside the little girl. Alice didn't even let Bella respond as she opened the door, letting it creak as she pushed it out of the way.

Bella stepped forward and grabbed Alice's hand as Edward stood up slowly and starred into the room. It was painted a light blue, with little fluffy white clouds floating about the entire room. The carpet was an off white shade, with fuzzy blue rugs scattered throughout the room.

To the right of Bella's new all white bed was a bookshelf that blended in with the room nicely. It was a darker shade of blue than the walls, but still seemed to match the room perfectly. The shelves were decorated with various books—anywhere from children's poetry to classic faerie tales and Dr. Seuss.

On the wall there was a long shelf with dolls and stuffed animals lined up in an orderly fashion. Bella giggled as she stepped over to the shelf and picked up a purple stuffed hippo, "I'm going to name her Arielle," she said as she smiled at the hippo. "How are you today, Arielle?"

Bella turned towards the bookshelf and squealed, dropping the stuffed hippo and skipping to the books. Bella immediately grabbed the book Junie B. Jones off one of the lower shelves, "I've always wanted to read this book. Mama said I wasn't old enough to read it yet, though. But, I am. I love to read,"

"Well, it's a good thing Edward thought to get you a bookshelf," Alice responded smoothly, smiling at Edward who sighed in response. Bella turned to him and said, "Thank you!" returning her attention back to the books as quickly as she thanked him.

"Now that we know you love to read," Alice started as she stepped closer to Bella, "I suppose we'll have to keep them up to date,"

Bella nodded enthusiastically and placed the book she was looking at back on the shelf. She turned her head towards the side of the bookshelf and spotted a little guitar. Stepping over to the guitar, she picked it up and ran her fingers across the strings.

Alice sensed her confusion and looked to Edward to explain. "I know you just…went through something terrible, and…I know what it's like to lose your parents and be thrusted into a whole new world. And, I just—to get my mind off of everything, get lost in my music.

"I'll teach you how to play…or take you somewhere for lessons. I think it would really be good for you to learn, Bella." Edward said as he reached to take the guitar from Bella and began strumming.

"You'll teach me…how to play that?" Bella asked, surprised.

Edward nodded and looked at Alice, "Edward's really good. Like, freakishly good. He taught me how to play the flute—and Jasper how to play the bass."

"Hey, human girl, your food is ready!" Emmett's voice hollered from downstairs, causing Alice and Edward to laugh, while Bella jumped—clearly startled. "You better get down here before I beam it up to space and let the Aliens eat it!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice hissed from downstairs.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Bella asked, eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

Alice laughed, "He was only joking, Bella."

"Emmett's a fool, don't believe anything he says." Edward responded lightly as they walked out of the room and went downstairs to feed Bella.

--

Now, I want your opinion, readers. Should I skip ahead to her thirteenth birthday with flashbacks, then moving on to her teen years every two chapters or should I continue with her childhood and age her by a year every 3-5 chapters?


End file.
